cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Solitude
Solitude is the name given to a transitional rogue affiliation (TRA), though it is also something of an umbrella term since Solitude has appeared in various forms under differing names, all of which are at least slightly related to each other. It was first created by former Vox Populi revolutionary and former member of their Senate, Gatherum. It is currently dormant. Incarnations Solitude (1st) Being the first ever incarnation, and not a rogue affiliation, this was a personal AA worn by Gatherum (under the pseudonym, Ventus ex Gutter) as a method of self-imposed exile without the danger inherent in residing on None. Gatherum, as he, himself, stated, "needed a break from politics." Gatherum, as one part of a small, informal team of Voxians that used every possible method of weakening their enemies on the front line, including coordinated assaults, coordinated spy operations, and, most controversially, mass aid scamming via deceptive technology dealing, would have been prone to Tech Raiding at this time since he was under no charter or government that prohibited these actions. There is no record of him engaging any affiliated nations, however. He was eventually destroyed by the gods. Blissful Solitude (1st) This AA was created and used by Gatherum's friend and fellow former spy, Francesca, sometime during the Sileath-BTA War, and it also included a fledgling Bird of Passage. It was a transitional AA, something that Francesca wore while searching for a new home, which had eluded her since the disbandment of Vox Populi. The AA's only notable action was an announcement of moral support to Sileath regarding the aforementioned war. It was met with mixed reactions. Blissful Solitude eventually came to be the temporary transitional AA for the future Crimson Guard, and was under the simultaneous protection of the Orange Defense Network and Nueva Vida while the Guard was in its planning stages. The AA was discarded when the plans went underway. The protection, however, did not carry over. Solitude (2nd) Having left the Crimson Guard for various reasons, the Bird of Passage revived the original Solitude in its unaltered name, complete with a declaration of existence and a flag: This is arguably the most well-known incarnation, due to its status as a one-man alliance, yet its bold, irrational moves that amounted to impossibilities. In this sense, it could be argued to have been something of a lulz alliance. This is most exemplified by its Fourth Call (included in its DoE), in which it declared war on the Viridian Entente in support of the Federated Allied Independence League, which was supporting the Global Defense Initiative in the VE-GDI War. This was done under the powers theoretically granted by the New Moldavi Doctrine, compounded by surrender terms offered by Solitude to Viridia. Because Solitude had no official treaty with FAIL, Viridia enacted their Impero Doctrine, essentially amounting to a one-time Zero Infrastructure sentence against Solitude. Solitude fought an even battle with Viridia before being exposed to the latter's nuclear arsenal, at which point, Solitude succumbed. When both GDI and FAIL disbanded during or due to the war, Solitude offered white peace to Viridia. Viridia was disinclined to agree, yet consented anyway because they had no one else in attack range. This Solitude was an alliance also known for its faith in Rebel Virginia, the leader of FAIL. It also informally considered the Crimson Guard its "blood ally." It eventually died away without a disbandment notice not long after the Seventh Call, when the Bird of Passage applied to the Realm of the Rose. He did not pass the application process and eventually resorted to tech raiding, something that caught the eyes of Bel Air, who invited him to join. He accepted. Blissful Solitude (2nd) The second Blissful Solitude would, again, serve as a transitional AA (notably, for Francesca, Baldr, and others). Unlike its predecessor, it did not have any specific directives as a whole, though its occupants would move on to their own separate projects, only one of them relating to Solitude. Akatsuki Akatsuki was an announced insurrection against The Sweet Oblivion by Francesca and an unknown second conspirator, the latter of which is said to have planned the operation extensively. Neither of them were nuclear-capable, however they did possess substantial warchests for their lesser size, thus giving them an advantage over the Oblivion's lower tiers. The affected Oblivion nations suffered massive casualties. However, Akatsuki was severely weakened and eventually thwarted by a combination of counterattacks by the Oblivion and outside threats. It should be noted that the name "Akatsuki" was not consistent among the conspirators. Francesca used the "Akatsuki" AA, yet the unknown second conspirator remained on "Blissful Solitude" for reasons unclear. Category:Alliances Category:Defunct alliances Category:Alliances with multiple incarnations